


Radio Goo Goo

by Four_Misfits



Series: Brianna May Taylor [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Female Brian May, Parenthood, Rog and Brianna are parents, their little kid is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Misfits/pseuds/Four_Misfits
Summary: It's the day of Live Aid. Roger's worried because they haven't played together in years, Brianna's okay, and their little kid only wants to be a rockstar like his mummy and his daddy.





	Radio Goo Goo

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this while writing "Driven By You" (another fic featuring female Brian May x Roger Taylor)

That morning he woke up alone in his room. He put on the little slippers before venturing outside his room, just as his mummy had taught him. He grabbed his little red guitar and a single drumstick and made his way to their room.

 

There, he found mummy and daddy. Mummy was lying on daddy’s chest. As he climbed the bed, he soon met his daddy’s blue eyes, staring back at him. Daddy brought his index finger to his lip, gesturing him to be quiet because mummy was sleeping.

 

“Morning, buddy,” daddy whispered. Very carefully, he untangled himself from mummy and took the three-year-old into his arms. “Want some breakfast?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. Milk and pancakes?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Daddy took him downstairs and sat him on the counter. “Your guitar and a drumstick, huh?”

 

“Like you and Mummy!”

 

Daddy kissed his blonde curls and started making breakfast. He prepared two mugs, and a plastic cup for him. Then, he began preparing pancakes and they were about to set the table when Mummy appeared.

 

Her dark curls were wet and when she kissed Daddy good morning he said she looked like a wet puddle.

 

“And you like you haven’t slept a wink.”

 

“We haven’t played together in years, love.”

 

“We’ll be fine.” Mummy kissed daddy again and then she kissed him. “Morning, baby. Already hungry, aren’t we?”

 

The little boy nodded and showed him his little guitar, which was a replica of his mummy’s, given to him by daddy on his latest birthday party. “Guitar like mummy,” and then he showed her a little drumstick with his own initials on it. “And stick like Daddy!”

 

“What you gonna be when you grow up, buddy?” Daddy asked him.

 

“A rockstar! Like Mummy and Daddy!”

 

Mummy kissed him again and helped him eat his pancakes.

 

Daddy kept on repeating things and Mummy said they were going to be fine. Daddy also said they should have rehearsed more, and Mummy said he had to calm down.

 

“It’s been years, love.”

 

“I know,” mummy said, drinking the last of her tea. “I was part of Queen too.”

 

“We still are.”

 

“Let’s get ready.”

 

And that is how an hour later they were in Daddy’s car. He was sitting at the back, holding his little guitar and trying to play like mum. When he got bored, he turned to his little drumsticks. He was trying to make them flip and spin on his fingers like Daddy does, but he just couldn't do it.

 

“You okay? Sure you can play?” Daddy asked Mummy. “We can still call it off.”

 

Mummy merely nodded. “Of course I can. Doctor said it was fine.”

 

Now Daddy stopped the car and there were cameras glued to the windows. Soon he felt his Mummy’s arms taking him and covering him with a blanket. She kept on rubbing his little back as Daddy made sure Mummy was alright by placing a hand on her waist and leading the way.

 

There were all sorts of people taking pictures, shouting Mummy and Daddy’s names and asking them lots of questions. It was hard to get inside, and he felt his Mummy’s arms tighten around his little body. Daddy was shouting and telling people to move, to let them go through.

 

They finally made it inside. And there, they were greeted by lots of people. Mummy removed the blanket covering him and his face and the little boy feels million of eyes on them. Lots of people turned to see them, and Mummy and Daddy are quickly making their way to a shiny trailer with a sign that reads _Queen_.

 

Mummy helps him to get in, and there the little boy meets two men. The two of them have moustaches and leather jackets. They look similar, but one of them smiles when he sees him.

 

“So it’s true.” He told Mummy and Daddy and then turned to focus on the little three-year-old boy wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. His knickers are red, as the little guitar he’s holding with his right hand. The man notices he’s also holding a single drumstick and his smiles grows. “What’s your name, darling?”

 

He doesn’t say anything. It’s his Mummy who kneels next to him and says little boys should be polite.

 

“I’m Rufus Harold May-Taylor.”

 

He said it just as he had been taught. The little boy turned to find his parents beaming with pride and then extended his little hand to shake with the man with the moustache.

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“Rufus, this is Uncle Freddie.”

 

Freddie immediately takes him into his arms and Rufus laughs when he feels the moustache tickling his cheek. Rufus likes Freddie and his laugh.

 

“What a lovely boy you have. He’s got your curls, Bri. And Roger’s eyes.”

 

True to be told, Rufus was the perfect combination of both. He had Roger’s pale complexion, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had inherited Brianna’s curls her manners too. In the years to come it’d be evident that he had also inherited her long legs and strong arms to play the guitar, but also her father’s, to play the drums just as good as he played the guitar.

 

Then it was time to say hello to Uncle Deacy and time to have some lunch in the trailer.

 

“I’m expecting again,” he hears his Mummy say.

 

Little Rufus doesn’t understand why everyone’s hugging her Mummy and Daddy. Daddy is smiling and touching Mummy’s tummy. He says he’d like to have a little girl this time.

 

“You sure you can play?”

 

She nods with a smile. “Yeah. Doctor said it was okay.”

 

Rufus had already had his milk and was happily playing with his toys on the floor, between his Mummy’s legs when Auntie Mary and Uncle David came for him. They were going to be on one side of the stage watching them perform and looking after little Rufus.

 

“Mummy and Daddy are going to play now,” Mummy said as she put on a pair of special headphones to protect his ears from the loud music. “you stay with Auntie Mary, Uncle David and Uncle Jim. Can you be a good boy for us?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Daddy pressed a kiss to his blonde curls and said they were getting pizza after the show.

 

“Ready?” asked Uncle Freddie.

 

They all nodded.

 

Rufus took his Mummy and his Daddy’s hands and walked with them to the stage. Before leaving with Auntie Mary, Rufus kissed his parents good luck and watch them get into the stage, and being received by millions in Wembley and all around the world.

 

When Uncle Freddie began playing the piano, Rufus, in Mary’s arms, watched amazed how the crowds responded to the tune. Mummy had told him some days ago that she and Daddy used to play in a band before he was born. Meant to be a tale to help him sleep, she told him of all the places they had been when they were Queen.

 

Mummy also told him they once went to a farm, where Daddy locked himself in a cupboard because no one liked his song. Rufus laughed at this and said ‘silly daddy’.

 

And now Mummy was playing her guitar and Rufus watched with how much love Daddy was looking at her from his place behind the drums. Before finishing her solo, Mummy turned to Daddy and winked at him.

 

Rufus found himself clapping with the people when the tune ended and his Daddy and Uncle Deacy changed the rhythm to something more different. Then, Uncle Freddie started moving all around the stage, dancing and moving with his mic.

 

Then Daddy and Mummy were singing too. And Rufus clapped his little hands and sang as well.

 

“Radio Goo Goo!”

 

“That’s right, poppet!” Mary said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

Then the song and the music changed again. And Mummy had another solo again and little Rufus was now standing close to Auntie Mary, holding his little guitar like his Mummy and try to imitate her movements.

 

He had seen her playing, but not like this, not in front of millions.

 

And Daddy singing! Rufus was jumping up and down when he heard that familiar tune. And he too sang ‘Ready Freddie!’ to the top of his lungs with his Daddy.

 

Rufus watched the crowds singing with Uncle Freddie and cheering when it was over.

 

Taking his little guitar and his single drumstick, Rufus ran to the stage when he watched his Daddy leaving his drums and placing a hand on Mummy’s back. He could heard Auntie Mary calling his name, but all he wanted was Mummy and Daddy.

 

The crowds cheered more and more when they watched Brianna May and Roger Taylor taking their son into their arms. The cameras were on them and on the little boy who had a little Red Special in one hand and a drumstick in the other.

 

Freddie looked at Brianna and Roger and both nodded.

 

“Say hello to Rufus Harold May-Taylor!”

 

Brianna stumbled back when she felt the entire stadium cheering their names and their son’s.

 

Rufus waved his little hand, the one holding the drumstick and smiling to the crowds.

 

Before leaving, Roger pressed a kiss to her lips, making the people go crazy. It’d been a rumour, and then it was confirmed they got married. They had successfully managed to keep Rufus’ existence a secret to the media until a couple of months ago, when paparazzies took pictures of them when they were on holidays.

 

They had nothing to hide.

 

Nothing to fear anymore.

 

They were together again. Brianna, himself, Deacy, and Freddie.

 

They were a family again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I simply love the name "Rufus" <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: myfourmisfits.tumblr.com come and say hi!


End file.
